


上上个星期我就读了你的信

by SGRDXOXO



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Leaves for Stanford, Secret Crush, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Stanford Student Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Summary: 标题来自管啸天
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	上上个星期我就读了你的信

你哥照例打了电话来，你也照例没有接，于是他给你留了言，这似乎已经成了你们之间某种固定的行为模式。  
人们管固定的行为模式叫习惯，人们说形成一个好的习惯需要三个月，但是破坏它只需要一秒钟。  
你身边有烟瘾很大的同学，他在派对上把一支大麻烟递给你，你接过来了。他跟你讲起自己多少次想要戒断又多少次踏进同一条河流，你只是听着。  
你想你跟你的同学不一样，糟糕的童年经历让你有超乎常人的意志力，酒精、尼古丁、止痛药、大麻，在你面前它们全都是一个样，你有能力把兴奋剂的摄入控制在一定范围之内，你在这方面是个天才。  
你坐在那里听留言的时候Jessica过来了，她问你在做什么。她是一个甜美的女孩，有灿若夏日的金发和绿色的眼睛。她是你的朋友，Brady介绍你们认识，她之前对你有意思，但在你明确地拒绝了她的调情以后你们就停留在了恋爱意外的舒适区。  
其实你的同学们对于你拒绝了Jess这件事并不过分惊讶——你总是在拒绝别人，其中大多数是女孩，少部分则是男人。前者发生在事情的萌芽阶段，后者则总是发生在夜晚以后。你偶尔会在周末的时候到酒吧去，找一些金发碧眼的男孩，他们穿着牛仔裤和旧外套坐在吧台前和你调情，你们共度一夜，然后默契地分道扬镳。有那么几次你遇到想要跟你发展长期关系的对象，这就是你那种不动声色又让所有人都能满意的拒绝手法起作用的时候。  
就连这种时候都让你想到你哥，他最近荣升你最不想想起的人榜单Top1，成功击败了你那顽固霸道的老爹。  
但Dean Winchester依然是最经常进入你梦境的人。  
那些梦境不尽相同。其中有些很糟糕，当你说这“很糟糕”意味着这非常、非常、非常糟糕。它们囊括了鲜血、断肢、你哥孤零零的漂亮眼睛，像一部逼真到让人反胃的3D沉浸式邪典片。有些次之，其中依然包括黏糊的人类皮肉、体液，和一些跟杀戮同等原始、野蛮——特别当对象是你哥时——的人类活动。你最好的梦则总能让你在其中忘记自己现在不是在你们曾经逗留过的某家汽车旅馆，而是正身处斯坦福，让多少人魂牵梦萦的加利福尼亚，梦想、明星、骨肉皮、一夜情，但只有你知道城市让你窒息——这里的道路太拥堵，你坐在公共汽车上的时候甚至看不见柏油路面。  
在那些梦里你总在你哥边上，就像过去的十八年一样。他给你泡麦片，给你讲复活节兔子和冷笑话。  
你想到几个月前一个冬天的晚上，没有下雨，Dean满身是血地撞进你宿舍的门廊，那时候你几乎以为自己只是在做又一场噩梦，但是你伸出手去，隔着旧皮衣和法兰绒衬衫触碰到了他颤抖的小臂，然后摸了一把的血糊。  
你多么希望这是一个噩梦，你又多么庆幸这触碰是真实地在发生着的。  
Dean抬起眼来，在黑暗里他的眼白和绿色的虹膜之间的分界线不那么清晰，他看着你自嘲似的扯了扯嘴角，似乎要摆出一个笑容：“Sammy。”他喊你，你忙问他怎么了，他听起来很虚弱，但是还是在嘲笑你过度反应，“这可不是我的血——好吧，不全是。操，我觉得那个该死的鬼魂伤到了我的腿……”难怪他几乎是摔进了你的怀里和你胸膛对着胸膛，你送给他的护身符夹在中间硌得你心口一阵一阵地发紧。  
你的哥哥面色惨白，浑身是血，你赶紧把他抱到浴室里——现在你已经可以不费吹灰之力地做到这个了。你哥的衣服全部蔫蔫巴巴地紧贴着那下面的身体。你把你哥的衣服剥下来的时候像在给一颗桃子剥皮，汁水从你的指尖挤压着的地方渗出来沿着你的手指一路流到你的掌心又跟阵雨似地滴落，又小心翼翼的生怕自己刮伤了哪块果肉，直到他身上只剩下一条内裤。然后你拿了毛巾给你哥擦去他身上的汗、血还有尘土。热水让他稍微恢复了一点血色。  
处理完伤口，他又开始发低烧，你给他擦干了身体之后用毯子裹住他，就像他小时候照顾你时候做的那样。你带他到你的房间，给他穿上你的T恤，衣服下摆盖过腿根，你让他躺在你的床上。  
“Dean，你需要睡一觉。”你的手掌覆盖在他的胸口，他的心脏在你的手掌下像一只伤了翅膀的鸟一样地扭动，“等你醒过来就会好了，你明白了吗？”  
Dean嘟囔了一些什么，你没有听清，问他在说什么，他没再回答你。  
你没有走，坐在那张床边，直到你的哥哥发出了均匀的呼吸声。他在睡着的时候是这样安静，所有在太阳底下流光溢彩的火焰都被盖在了眼皮以下，无影无踪了。  
在这种时刻你才可以尽情地看着你的哥哥，在这些他没有回望着你的时刻，因为只有这时候你才不用担心他是否会注意到你的目光因为藏了太多的情绪而饱满地发着胀，像一颗熟得过了头的番茄。那颗番茄岌岌可危地吊在细细的枝头，沉沉地往下坠着压在你的胃袋底部。  
即使在到了斯坦福以后，你依然悄悄地关注着家里人的踪迹。  
在去斯坦福的那个夜晚你对你爸说了很多过分的话，对此你不打算后悔，但是你又想到Dean以及当他受到风暴波及时脸上的神情。你哥总是表情轻佻的，像个真正的，来自典型刻板印象的美利坚金发傻妞。但在那时候他的面庞仿佛在龟裂。  
你哥在屋里看着你收拾你的行囊，他在边上拿着瓶酒喝着，眼睛不去看你，只是盯着地板，他说：“我送你去车站。”  
你没有拒绝他。  
大巴在夜色里开过来，车灯微微地打在地面上。你提起包，在跳上车的前一秒你哥突然拉住你。他从兜里掏出什么东西往你手里一塞，你低头一看，是你哥最喜欢的随身听。  
你哥拍拍你的肩膀，低着头咬着嘴唇半天不知道说啥，最后他从嘴里挤出一句“Take care Sammy”，目送你在司机催促的喇叭声中间上了车。  
你知道他会在那里看着大巴车离去，他会在那里站很久，仿佛要确认这一切都不是梦，汽车的尾气会很难闻，然后他会独自走回旅馆去，去面对老爸。  
你多么希望他会告诉你他要跟你一道走，但是他没有。时至今日你依然如此希望着，但你清楚地知道这绝不可能发生。  
Dean醒过来之后还是有些苍白，但是相比之前状态好了很多。他穿着你的T恤和裤子在宿舍里到处乱晃，因为你的衣服太大件了，他走路的时候裤脚几乎都要拖到地上。你的舍友们误以为他是你的男朋友，你说不不不，他是我哥。  
“什么，你哥？”他们很惊讶，“你还有个哥哥？”下一句话就是：“哇，你哥可真辣。”  
在周六的晚上你们先是去看了新上映的电影，然后又去了酒吧。你哥喝了个大醉，你得把他从那个大胸妹的怀里拽出来，对那个女孩抱歉地一笑，摆出你招牌的狗狗眼：“实在不好意思，但是……我哥得回去了，他最近……身体不太舒服。”  
女孩表示理解，你几乎是把你哥扛了回去，他躺到了床上以后还是不怎么安分，一直在胡言乱语，四肢像小猫的爪子一样在空中挥舞，在你给他脱衣服的时候险些一脚把你踹翻。你给他盖上被子，你哥眯着眼睛看你，好像突然认出了你似的，露出一个傻傻的笑容，这句话你终于听清楚了：“Sammy。”他说，“Sammy，是你，Sammy。”  
“对，是我，Dean。”你回答，他把手伸出来捏你的脸，然后揉乱了你的头发，跟他小时候对你做的一模一样，那个时候你还比他矮不少，现在你已经比他高出一个头了。  
突然他说：“我爱你。”  
就在那一瞬间仿佛有电流飞快地穿过了你的心脏，你的身体在你的大脑以前做出了反应——你亲吻了你的哥哥，嘴唇对着嘴唇，这个吻是虔诚的、纯洁的，你在那对丰满的嘴唇上停留了几秒就起了身，但是这几秒却像过了一辈子。  
吻让你哥很快地安静了下来，一双眼睛迷迷糊糊地瞪着你。  
你飞快地说：“晚安，Dean。”起身离开了房间，你在沙发上裹着毯子躺下的时候你难以入睡，然后你开始想你哥，这让你的入睡过程变得更加困难。第二天醒过来以后你哥已经消失了。

有人在咣咣咣地敲你的房门，Sammy，你哥的声音响起来，带着柔软的尾音，你对你哥的了解告诉你你哥又喝醉了。你一开门他险些一头栽进你怀里，但是凭着猎魔锻炼出的超群反应速度和平衡能力，他只是一个趔趄，之后很快又站直了。他看着你笑起来，“Sammy。”  
你来做什么，你叫他的名字然后问他，他说他只是路过，整个人软乎乎地向你扑过来，连带着一股厚厚的酒气，像是蚕茧一样地把你裹住了让你动弹不得，只能圈着你哥的腰部好让他不要像块太阳底下的冰淇淋一样融化在地板上，而这对你裤裆的状况显然没有什么好处——你勃起了，你哥的小腹还正好挤压着你的老二。你只希望你哥醉到不会意识到有个可乐瓶正十分不合时宜地杵在你们中间。  
你哥没有醉到那种程度，你哥也没有清醒到感到尴尬，他的酒精摄入量恰好会让他在这个时候把手伸下去摸你的阴茎。  
“你做了什么，Sammy，吃了雄性激素吗？”他低头看看那玩意，又抬头看看你，又低头看看那玩意，手却没有挪开，甚至变本加厉地开始隔着裤子揉它直到它变得更加精神。  
“Dean，你——”  
你哥用一个吻把你未出口的半句话活生生地扼死在了你的嘴唇后面。  
你哥的吻技跟他平时跟你吹的一样好。你扯着你哥的袖子退开一步，他不知道你为什么结束这个吻，只是抬着头用一种天真四溢的迷惑表情看着你，他的嘴唇还是湿漉漉的。那对该死的眼睛，它们盯着你的时候几乎要让你以为自己犯下了什么滔天大罪，他们像一个钉板扎得你的喉咙火烧火燎般的发着涩、发着疼。  
你有机会拒绝他，有机会选择一条更好的、更光明的道路，你有机会跟着世俗道德的指引走下去——你有机会的，你的机会就在你的眼前了。  
但是你看着你的哥哥，他早醉得七荤八素了，身上的衬衫皱巴巴的，短发乱成一团，你送给他的护身符却还是好好地悬在胸口的位置，和心脏之间仅有不到一英寸的距离。  
你说：“去床上。”  
你哥把你推倒在床上然后骑上去，但是你反制住了他把他压在床上，让他的臀部高高地撅起来，像摆在一个三天没吃饭的人面前的一桌宴席。  
你可以听到你哥在用气音说些什么，你弯腰去听，他在说操我，Sammy。  
在这个时候你哥就算要求你把自己切碎了装盘捧到他面前，你也会照办的。  
你哥的身体里紧致湿润得像天堂，在这种时候你根本无法思考那些同性乱伦的狗屁——实际上那些罪名只让你更加兴奋。你一次又一次地操进你哥的屁股里，用力得好像你要把自己跟块蜡一样地融掉灌进去从此与你哥彻彻底底地融为一体成为一对畸形的连体婴儿。Dean被你的动作榨出了精液和眼泪，到最后他都无法完全勃起了你还是不停地在做着。你操他的时候你哥把腿放在你的肩膀上，你每挺身一次他就有一定几率会撞到你的床头板，但是你们中间没有人在乎这个。一直到最后你哥还是喊着你的名字说他要你，求你全部都射给他，你也确实把那些精液一滴不剩地送进了你哥的身体里，满满当当地像一个精致的小南瓜派。  
在这个时候你终于能够直视自己对他的思念。你知道自己爱他爱得像把自己整个人放在太阳上灼烧，所有的组织器官稀里哗啦地掉出来在宇宙空间里游荡却总会在那颗名为Dean Winchester的彗星上着陆。  
你强撑着困意把已经睡得不省人事的你哥抱到卫生间去做了清洁工作，然后你才在他边上睡下。虽然你的大脑已经昏沉得分不清东南西北了，但是你还是想到明天，你想到也许你可以让Dean留下，从此你再也不用每天悄悄地担心你哥的生命安全，你也不用在夜里看到你哥浑身是血地来找你。你们可以逃离原先的轨迹，拥有全新的生活，其他人不需要知道你们是兄弟——就算他们知道了又能怎么样？你不在乎——你不在乎那些，你只要有Dean就够了。  
你饱含着那些巧克力酱一样的希望在第二天醒过来，睁开眼以前你想好了很多要跟你哥说的话，比如你要告诉他你爱他，你再也不想离开他，你要告诉他你听了他给你留下的所有留言，每一条你都听了一遍又一遍，熟悉得几乎都能用你哥的语气原样背下来，一字不落。  
你饱含着这样热切的希望睁开眼，只发现你哥又离开了，连张纸条都没有留下来，像几个月以前那样。

人们说形成一个习惯需要三个月，但破坏它只需要一秒钟。  
你想这句话前面需要加一个不可或缺的大前提——形成一个好的习惯需要三个月，形成一个坏习惯则只需要一秒钟，而戒断它更需要一辈子的时间。当那个根深蒂固的坏习惯在二十年里几乎每一天都跟你日夜相伴，你在失眠的时候还能听到他在打呼噜的时候，这件事就更难办到。你的同学无法戒除烟瘾，但你想自己和他不一样——你是Sam Fucking Winchester，你有一个糟糕的童年，那段经历让你有超乎常人的意志力。  
于是你花了几个月时间试图改掉一个糟糕透顶的习惯，形成一个新的、好的，但你的坏习惯朝你露出一个醉汉的笑容，你正在试图构建的所有一切就全盘崩塌，像是齐柏林飞艇在歌里唱的大坝似的，堤坝那头海水卷土重来，海浪毫不留情地冲着你的脸来了一巴掌。  
你在斯坦福的生活有条不紊得一如既往，上课、作业、论文，你像一块表一样无情地向前走着，每一秒钟都经过了准确的计算。没有意外的来访，没有旧生活的打扰，也没有你哥在夜里站在你房门前带着可爱的傻笑喊你的小名。  
你不再接到电话，你的语音信箱也不再收到消息，你开始自暴自弃地把更多夜晚在酒吧和陌生的床上消耗掉，对床伴的不满却也越来越多，只因为他们中间没有任何一个可以与你在那个微凉的晚上所短暂拥有的东西所媲美，好像是在拿一根小火柴的亮光跟一颗恒星的光辉作对比。  
你的同学跟你描述戒烟过程的漫长时候你没有当真，现在你却切实地体会到了百倍的痛苦，Dean Winchester于你而言就是他妈的酒精、尼古丁、止痛药和大麻，他是你的海洛因，而你可以为了他放弃你的一生，当你亲吻他的时候你跟卢里德一样感到有一条他妈的大道通过你的血管直达你的大脑。你是世界上最可怕的瘾君子，巴勒斯应该他妈的给你写本书。  
你常常想到自己失去了什么，在那个初春的夜里你也许根本就不应该入睡，这样他就无法在你毫无防备的时候从你的生活里消失，连一个句号都不留下，只剩下一串长长的省略号悬在半空中。  
多么残忍、多么直接、多么不人道的戒瘾手段，你想。  
直到被迫戒瘾的第二年你终于完全形成了一套全新的行为模式，人们管固定的行为模式叫习惯，形成一个闪闪发光的好习惯需要三个月。  
深夜，你听到细碎的声响起床下楼，你哥告诉你：“我只是来拿一瓶啤酒。”  
你想说我知道你在说谎，但是你选择了闭嘴。  
你哥告诉你：“Dad’s on a hunting trip, and he hasn’t been home for a few days. ”

——但是破坏一个好习惯只需要一句话的时间。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自管啸天


End file.
